Untill The Final Breath
by Cyrcle of Life
Summary: What happens when James suddenly falls for his worst enemy, Lily Evans. What happens, what horror would really open up the maraurders eyes? R/R!!!


OC: All characters are © to J.K.Rowling except for the ones that are not mentioned in the Harry Potter books. Elizabeth Cortez and Maggy Gall are my characters as are some other ones. They are © to me! Michelle Hicks and you better believe that if I catch you stealing any of my characters I will inform the head of FanFiction. Believe me it won't be pretty!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Lily Evans strode out of the back door from the Leaky Cauldron. She came to a small back yard, which wouldn't even be able to hold more then 10 people. A garbage can stood at the back and weeds could been seen, sprouting from the cracks in the cement. Lily had red hair with vibrant dancing emerald eyes. She had a slim face and her nose was only slightly pointed. She taped some bricks with her smooth hands as the bartender inside of the Leaky Cauldron had told her to. It was her first year at Hogwarts and she knew nothing, she was a muggle and had only found out that she was to become a witch 13 days ago. She was quite surprised when the brick wall in front of her started to form a large archway.  
  
Lily slowly walked threw and then spotted hundreds of students and adults ushering around buying there school supplies. Suddenly a large bang came from one of the near by stores. Lily jolted her head and looked to see what it was. Four boys ran snickering out of a store that had smoke erupting from it. She frowned at this and then walked on, slowly peering into large windows. She came to the largest building, it read Gringots Wizarding Bank. She smiled and then made her way up the many steps and came to large double doors. A goblin opened up the door and then followed her inside and opened another pair of doors but she did not walk farther, a not had caught her eye so she started to read it.  
  
Enter stranger, but take heed  
  
Of what awaits the sin of greed, For those who take but do not earn, Must pay most dearly in there turn. So if you seek beneath our floors A treasure that was never yours, Thief, you have been warned, beware Of finding more than treasure there.  
  
She closed her eyes and then turned on her heal and walked into the double doors that the goblin had kept open. She walked slowly up to one of the desk's and then on her tip toes she placed a lot of muggle money on the counter, "I would like to exchange this for some money." She said and then eyed the goblin who looked down pon her. His wrinkly face looked wired and old and as if he had lived for more then one hundred years. He wrinkled his nose and then sat down and disappeared behind the desk. He came back with two hand full of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. She took it and then nodded a thanks to the goblin and then walked away back out threw the two double doors and stood out in the bright warmth of the sun light.  
  
Lily walked into Olivanders Wand Shop and spotted the four boys who she had saw run out of the smoking building. Ash had covered the boys. She shook her head and then walked up in front of them. She didn't think they would notice for they were all busy chatting amongst themselves. A man with wiry white and gray hair walked forward and then smiled as he had saw Lily cut the four boys.  
  
"Ah Ms. Evans welcome." He walked over and then pulled out a long black box and then pulled out a wand. "Here ya go." Lily took it and then just stood there. "Well give it a wave!" He shouted and then watched her. Lily flicked the wand, gray smoke shot out of it and boxes flew out of there cases and smashed into things. She screamed and then set the wand down. He shook his head and then grabbed out another box and then gave it to her.  
  
Lily took it a warm fuzzy feeling had emitted her body. One of the boys had noticed that she had cut and griped her shoulder and turned her around. Lily being disturbed flicked the wand at him. Emerald green light emitted from her wand and wrapped its self around the boy. Soon enough he was flying over head, Lily was mad that he had disturbed her. "LET ME DOWN!" He screamed in pain. Mr. Olivander smiled with glee.  
  
"I think you have found your match!" He smiled "13 sickles please" Lily payed the man and then smirked.  
  
She flicked her wand and watched the boy fall to the ground. "That's for disturbing me!" She said and then walked off. The boy was just now getting up from the floor had messy black hair and hazel eyes. He had glasses but they had slipped off his face when she had let him drop. He watched the red head walk out.  
  
Lily feeling sort of bad but at the same time happy she walked on. This was one of those, happy go lucky days and nothing could bring her down. She came out of many shops caring Robes and books, quills and parchment, also ink bottles and a caldron.  
  
The last store she came to was named Eeylops Owl Emporium. She walked in and then looked around, it was dark and jewel-bright eyes looked down on her. She left that store with a beautiful large snowy owl. She had planed to name him Banline. He was fast asleep with his head tucked under his wing. She slowly made her way back to the Leaky Cauldron and paid the bartender for a room that she would stay in for two nights until she would leave for Kings Cross and get onto platform nine and three-quarters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, I need at least 10 Reviews before I post up my next chapter. Tell me, did you like it? Try not to wright any thing bad, its my first fanfic. Well, what should happen in my next chapter? I know I should make them more longer but, just some hints. Well R/R!!!!! +M.i.c.h.e.l.l.e+ 


End file.
